


My 30 Day Prompt Writing Challenge

by ja55



Category: Moonlight Garden (Webcomic), Orphan Black (TV), RWBY, citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta, やがて君になる | Yagate Kimi ni Naru | Bloom Into You (Manga), 她们的故事 | Their Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 19,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ja55/pseuds/ja55
Summary: This is a collection of my short stories based on the daily prompts from the Challenge of DOOM, using various fandom's (mostly Citrus). This writing marathon was done with the amazing authors at the Literature Club in Yuri Garden Discord Server, namely d.wolpertinger, punklobster, and Sappho82.





	1. “If you think I'm going to talk to you while you're dressed like that, you're wrong." (Mitsuko/Kayo; Teen)

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“I said no.”

“But..”

“What part of ‘No’ do you not understand?”

Mitsuko’s face fell, clear disappointment painting her normally strict face. Her shoulder sagged as she walked behind her girlfriend. It had been three months since they had started dating, and given their busy work, this was the only time their schedules have aligned to celebrate their monthsary.

Today they were on their way to watch the live adaptation of Moonlight Garden. It had gotten rave reviews with its and word spread like fire. Mitsuko had been hyped to finally get to watch it with her girlfriend.

“I just missed you, you know.” she mumbled under her breath, her eyes downcast.

Without warning, Kayo stopped from her tracks, prompting Mitsuko to suddenly plant her heels on the floor to avoid colliding with her girlfriend.

“If you think I'm going to talk to you while you're dressed like that, you're wrong." Kayo sighed, her face blushing with embarrassment at what her former student council president was wearing. Who would have thought that the scary Mitsuko Taniguchi would be one day wearing a statement t-shirt. A cheesy one at that.

I love my boo the shirt said, followed by an arrow, conveniently pointing at her if Mitsuko just took one more step.

“But babe…” Mitsuko purred. “I just want everyone to know how lucky I am to have you.”

_Whipped_. Yes, that was what had become of the mighty former Student Council President.

Kayo blushed crimson red. “You’re reminding me of Yuzu-chan more and more with your antics” she giggled, as Mitsuko held her hand. She stepped closer to Mitsuko, and leaned her forehead on the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. “But, will you hate me if I want us to go home instead? I suddenly don’t feel like sharing you with others tonight.”

Mitsuko gulped and shook her head in quick successions.

Nope, strike that. Double whipped, is what she had become, and she would not have it any other way.


	2. Jealousy (Weiss/Ruby; Teen)

I fell in love with Weiss the moment my eyes laid on her.

  
Granted it wasn’t the friendliest of ways to meet someone, but it certainly left a mark. I mean, I literally blew her up. Thinking about it now, made my heart smile. As it always would.

  
When I found out we would become partners, I could hardly contain my excitement and dread. Everyone knew how much this meant to Weiss. She’s a hard worker, a perfectionist. And me.. Well, I just wanted to be a damn good huntress.

  
Our team has been through so many ups and down, but any time I spent with Weiss would always be the highlight of my day. Even if it was her constantly telling me how I was unfit to be a leader.

  
Gradually we became closer and closer as time went by. In fact, we’ve become so close that we’ve gotten accustomed to telling each other everything. And by everything, that included her telling me how she had grown feelings towards Yang. My sister.

  
Of all people in Beacon, it had to be Yang.

  
“It’s just not fair.” Weiss sighed as she closed her eyes, resting her head on her arms on top of the myriad of books we were studying on.

  
My heart flinched as a small string of jealousy pull at it. I kept myself from biting my lip and tried my best to keep my face neutral. I couldn’t help but stare at the girl whom I am so madly in love with, who is in love with someone else.

  
I unclenched my fist on my lap and quietly release the breath I had been holding for a while. This was the expression I never wanted to see on Weiss. Especially if it was because of my sister.

  
“Was it really wrong for me to get my hopes up?” I heard her groan, as she pushed the book she was reading earlier. Or at least was trying to read.

  
We’ve been in the library for more than an hour, studying for our upcoming exams. But I guess we wouldn’t be able to do anymore because of this.

  
“No, you did nothing wrong, Weiss.” I leaned in, searching for her ocean blue eyes. I could literally drown away watching them.

  
_God, I will give up anything just for her to look at me the way she looks at Yang._

  
Instinctively I reached out for her left hand, squeezing it, “You are an amazing person, Weiss. And if my sister can’t see that, then she must really be a dolt.”

  
Finally, she laughed at my use of her word and let out another long sigh.

  
“I love you, Ruby.” She said nonchalantly, like it meant nothing, and my heart stopped. “A part of me wished I had fallen for you instead.” She propped up her head on her palm, and looked far away.

  
I stared at her, desperately fighting to keep my tears from falling. I swallowed all the bitterness and pain away, before I gave her my best smile.

  
“But you didn’t.” And all I could hear was the sound of my heart breaking into a million pieces.


	3. University (Matsuri/Nene/Yuzu/Harumi; Teen)

“Tell me a secret you’ve never shared with anyone else.” Matsuri shifted her gaze to Nene who was sitting beside her. 

About ten meters away from them, were Yuzu and Harumin, happily chatting away at a near-by bench about god knows what. Fashion most likely. Or maybe sex.

Matsuri chuckled at the thought. _ Sex. Nope, not in this lifetime. _

Nene tore her eyes away from her OTP, and regarded Matsuri with a serious look.

“Why do you ask?” she asked quietly, apprehension dripping in her voice.

“Just... because.” Matsuri answered smugly, tilting her head to the side, a small smile curving her lips. 

Nene looked away and back to where Yuzu and Harumin were. 

The two gyaru's were already seniors and were about to graduate in a few months’ time. Both took up fashion design in Tokyo University, while Mei took up Business Administration. 

Funny enough, Matsuri and Nene applied and passed at the same university, with the pink haired girl being accelerated due to her stellar academic record. 

Being together, it felt like being back in the Aihara Academy. Although they don’t get to see each other every day, they somehow managed to meet up at least once a week. And now that Yuzu and Harumin were about to graduate, Matsuri and Nene made sure that they hung out more often. Mei would still be recluse, but she showed up once in a while.

Matsuri regarded Nene’s silence as a sign to drop the subject. Had she been herself years ago, she would have just annoyed her friend enough for her to break and spill the beans. But not anymore.

“Sometimes..” Nene whispered, “I still wish that Aihara-san went ahead with her engagement.” Her voice was so low, the wind would have carried away her admission.

“Why?” Matsuri asked, her hand trying to keep the locks of her pink hair from being blown by a sudden gust of wind.

“Have you seen her laugh like that with the President? She just looks so free.” Nene sighed, as the bell for their next class rang, indicating it was about to start. 

She stood up without preamble, and looked back at Matsuri. She gingerly held her index finger on her lips and winked, before she hopped towards Yuzu and Harumin.

“I know.” Matsuri mumbled shaking her head, as she slipped her hands in her jacket pockets and walked towards the trio. “Sometimes, I can’t help but think that too. I guess a small part of me also ships HaruYuzu.”


	4. Hot Springs (Yuzu/Mei; Mature-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my re-imagination of the hot springs arc. <3

_ Oh my god, my heart feels like it’s about to jump out of my chest. _

Yuzu's thoughts went haywire as she stared at Mei, her face mere inches away from the brunette. For some unknown reason, she found herself on top of Mei, straddling her on the bed.

The drive to Udagawa’s rest house was long and arduous, especially for team Mitsuko. Thank the gods they rode on the Manager’s car, otherwise, they would have been dizzy like the rest.

Everyone was looking forward to this trip, as it was the first time that all of them were together outside of the academy. 

But for Yuzu, it was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place. Yes, she wanted to have fun with her friends, but at the same time, she wanted more alone time with her girlfriend. 

_ “Say Yuzu, about that one kiss a day. Do you want to try?” _

Mei’s words when they were fishing earlier kept ringing in her ear the whole afternoon. To say that she has been dazed after that, was an understatement. Heck, she even sprinkled her fish with furikake as if there was no tomorrow.

“Mei” Yuzu breathed her name reverently, leaning down to touch her forehead against Mei’s.

“Yuzu” Mei answered, closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck.

Yuzu carefully lowered herself, making sure to balance her weight. She hid her face on the crook of Mei’s neck, and fit herself, like two puzzle pieces coming together perfectly. 

“Are you okay?” Mei asked, aware of the slight tension running through Yuzu’s body. 

“What you said earlier by the pond” Yuzu started, snuggling deeper into Mei's body, "did you mean it?"

Mei opened her lips and was about to answer when a sudden and very loud knock rapped on their door.

"Yuzucchi! Prez! It's time for us to try the Onsen. Are you coming?" Harumin shouted through the door happily, unaware of the scene just beyond it. 

Yuzu’s body jerked away so fast, Mei didn’t even have time to react. She clambered away from Mei, her face blushing furiously at thought of almost getting caught. "Uhmm... O-okaaay Harumin!" She shouted back.

"Mei, do you want to go ahead? Or should I go first?" Yuzu nervously asked, taking out all of her packed items in her bag. When she got everything she needed, she got up and went towards the door, still clearly flustered.

Mei reached out and tugged Yuzu's waistband, stopping her from leaving. 

"Yuzu" Mei said quietly, for the first time indulging her selfishness. "Can I ask for a favor?"

"Anything, Mei."

"Don’t go. Stay with me."

"W-what about the rest? Won't they look for us?" Yuzu asked, unsure on what to do. She would do anything for Mei, but at the same time the fear of being found out weighed in at the back of her mind.

_ I don't want to be the one to put Mei in a compromising position. _

Sensing Yuzu's fear for her, and her inevitable engagement to an unknown man, she momentarily let go of all the worries and obligations. 

Mei hugged Yuzu from behind, hoping that her small action would convey what heart could never voice out. 

_ Tonight. Just give me this one night to be with the one I love. _

"I love you, Mei." Yuzu confessed, her fingers squeezing at the arms around her. 

"I.. I lo-" Mei couldn't finish. Her throat felt so dry, and her heart was hammering so hard she was sure Yuzu could feel it. 

"You don't need to, Mei." Yuzu turned around and held Mei's face tenderly. "Tonight, I just want to be with you too."

* * *

"Where could the two Aihara's be?" Mitsuko innocently asked, her arms resting on the rocks while her body was submerged.

No one answered, but everyone had their own thoughts.

_ The President and Yuzu-chan sure are close. _

_ I'm worried about MeiMei. _

_ Miss Himeko seems to be worried about goddess Aihara. I should ask her later. _

_ I _ _ s Yuzucchi alright? She said she would follow. _

_ Sex. Yup, lots of sex. _


	5. Seducing one another (Yuu/Touko; Mature-ish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before the Chapter 44 dropped. And oh my gosh, Yuu, you go girl! I think I read that chapter more times than I should. (please dont judge me! HAHA!)
> 
> But yeah, Yuutop!

_ Why am I shaking? I have never been this nervous in my life.  _ Yuu closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. 

The smell of Touko’s perfume invaded her senses, and cemented one tangible fact that day. 

“I’m in Nanami-senpai’s room. And her parents aren’t here.” Yuu whispered into the room, disbelief and awe mixing in her usually chill face.

She looked around the room, taking in every detail in view. The room was very clean, with all items in its proper places. Her study table had no clutter, the pencils and pens neatly arranged in its cup holder, and all documents cleanly filed. 

The books were alphabetically arranged in her mini library, and the ones she used constantly like the Tale of Genji, and a few theatre artist’s autobiographies were piled on her table top.

As she continued her sweep of the room, her eyes landed on Touko’s bed. With her feet having a mind of its own, she found herself in front it. She carefully sat down, feeling the mattress accommodate her form. She gingerly splayed her hands on the bed sheet, her heartbeat slowly gaining speed.

_ Nanami-senpai’s bed. _

She lowered her body, her face feeling the soft, cottony fabric of the pillow case. She inhaled deeply, taking in the experience fully.

_ When did I become this obsessed with Senpai? _

Her heart ached at the realization, and she hugged the pillow tighter. 

“Yuu, I’m sorry I took so long.” Touko said, while opening the door with her back, her hands balancing a tray of hot tea and a variety of cakes. “I wasn’t quite sure what cake you wanted to try, so I brought different kinds." When she looked up at Yuu, her brow furrowed at Yuu standing awkwardly by her bed.

“What’s wrong?” Touko laid down the tray on the center table, and fluffed up the pillow for Yuu to sit down on.

Yuu quickly sat down, her back ramrod straight, looking at anything but Touko. 

“You have a lovely house Nanami-senpai!” Yuu said, her tone higher than she had wanted it to be, suddenly very aware of the fact that Touko was just an arm’s length away. 

“Yuu.” Touko teased, her tone playfully prolonging the syllable.

“A-and you have a lovely room Nanami-senpai!” Yuu blurted, blood rushing to her face. To think that now, she was the one all flustered and bothered is beyond her. When did the tables turn?

“Look at me, Yuu.” Touko requested as she crawled towards her girlfriend and hugged her from behind.

Yuu turned, her cheeks flushed and lips slightly parted. Touko audibly gulped, willing herself to reign in her impulses. Because right now, all she wanted to do was kiss Yuu and, and.. Well, she had to reign it in!

“Senpai?” Yuu looked at her with worry when she stopped moving for a few seconds.

“Yuu, can I kiss you?” Touko asked gently.

Yuu nodded automatically, her heart beating a mile a minute. 

_ Is this what Senpai felt every time I teased her? _

Touko leaned in, and Yuu, for the first time, met her halfway.


	6. Role Play (Yuzu/Mei)

“You should try this flavor, Mei!” Yuzu handed the Nutella banana boat flavored crepe to the girl beside her, who dutifully bit into the dessert. 

Mei closed her eyes and tilted her head, savoring the flavors exploding in her mouth.

This was the first time she had ever tried this kind of chocolate brand. And she enjoyed every bit of it.

Yuzu couldn’t help but giggle at Mei’s expression. _ This damn cute face is literally killing me. _

“Mei –“ Yuzu pointed at her right upper lip, cutely telling Mei she had chocolate syrup on her face.

Mei looked at Yuzu for a split second, and understanding it differently, leaned in to kiss her cheek. Yuzu’s eyes went wide with shock at Mei’s sudden gesture. This was the first time that Mei openly did that in public.

Yuzu’s face burned with embarrassment and hurt. “Uhm, you have chocolate on your upper lip, Mei.” She looked away as Mei quickly wiped it with tissue.

“Thank you, Yuzu.” Mei said, folding her tissue and setting it down the table.

Feeling the change in their atmosphere, Yuzu brightened, turning towards Mei. “You remember Kino-san?” When Mei nodded, she continued. “So remember I told you like last month or was it two months ago? Well, anyway! She finally got engaged!”

“Really? But with whom?”

“Get this, we just found out, it’s actually with her client, Mr Namabuki. He seems like an okay guy, greets everyone warmly. He’s okay looking, but unattached. And he even gave me a complete set of bath gels last Christmas. But it may mean that Kino-san would need to resign. To avoid conflicts, and all” Yuzu pouted, putting down her left over crepe, then and reaching for her iced tea.

“I’m painting now.” Mei blurted out, feeling the tension Yuzu’s voice.

“What?! Since when? Show me! Do you have pictures of it on your phone?” The blonde held out her hands excitedly, practically bouncing on her seat.

Mei laughed softly at Yuzu. "You’re like a kid, Yuzu. Always so positive, and deadly charming."

She fished her phone from her bag and quickly opened the folder with her gallery of paintings. “Here.” She handed to the blonde who took it giddily. “It’s really nothing yet. Just random things like scenery, flowers..”

“Are you kidding? These are great! You already have so much? When did you start?”

“Last month? Yes, last month.”

“Oh that’s why. These are really good. In just a few months’ time you can totally showcase these in an exhibit.”

Mei bit her lower lip, her emotions welling up inside of her. "I don’t deserve you, Yuzu. And yet I can’t imagine a life without you in it."

Yuzu’s breath hitched, the way it usually does when Mei was beside her. She was about to respond when Mei’s phone chimed.

Yuzu released the breath she was holding, and gave the phone back to Mei. “Here. You have a message.” She said bitterly, having seen who the sender was.

Mei took her phone and held it tightly, reading the message from her husband.

“It’s time?” Yuzu surmised, nodding her head slowly at the reminder of what she was to Mei, and where she stood.

“I wish it wasn’t.” Mei mumbled, guilt riddling her beautiful face.

Yuzu finished her drink and stood up, holding her hand out to Mei. When they reached the brunette’s parked car, Mei finally spoke.

“Will I see you again next month?”

“Actually,” Yuzu started, her hand fidgeting, while she swayed on the balls of her feet. This was the most nervous she had been in her life. “Maybe we shouldn't.”

“W-what do you mean, Yuzu?”

“We’ve been going around your husband for the past year, playing.. actually I don’t even know what we are playing as. Am I your girlfriend on the side? Your mistress? Your step-sister with benefits?” Yuzu’s voice rose, tears stinging her eyes. 

She held her right hand over her lips, desperately trying to keep her emotions in. And when she looked at Mei, her heart broke again.

“I wish I can be the one beside you. The one you will see when you wake up, and the one who will hug you before you sleep. Every day. Every night.” Yuzu clenched her left fist, all the disappointments and hurt finally tipping over. “But I’m not. I’m not the one you chose. All I am now, is your someone on the side, when your husband is away.”

“I-I’m sorry, Y-Yuzu. I, I..” Mei said in between sobs, her whole body racking. She could feel Yuzu slipping away, and she hugged the blonde, afraid to let her go. 

“Me too, Mei.”

“I love you. I love you so much.” Mei hugged tighter, clinging at the person who gave her life meaning. "Please, no."

“You are my everything, Mei.” Yuzu kissed Mei’s forehead for the last time, and pried herself away from Mei. “But I deserve more than this.”


	7. Love Advice (Mei/Shou; Teen)

Awkward.

That was the word that best described the current silence engulfing Shou and Mei.

Shou winced at his predicament and cleared his throat to try and break the deafening silence.

Mei sighed, painfully aware of the discomfort her father was feeling. “You said I could ask for your advice when I needed it, father.” Mei stated matter-of-factly. “Or should I come back at a different time?”

“No!” Shou squirmed on his seat, and finally looked at his daughter. “I am in fact glad that you took what I said seriously.” He shifted again, bending his right knee and tucking it under his left thigh, trying to find a comfortable position. “It’s just, well.. we kind of suck at communicating.” He laughed nervously while scratching his nape.

“But, please! I want to help in any way I can. So tell me,” he grasped his knees emphasizing his next words. “What kind of advice do you need?”

Mei tucked her hair on her ear, as she regarded her father seriously.

_ Should I tell him everything or should I carefully choose my words? _

Mei took a deep breath to steal her nerves, before she spoke. “I want to show Yuzu how much she means to me, as a  _ lover _ .” Mei watched her father’s expression carefully, taking in every micro-expression and cataloguing it. Disgust? Discomfort? Denial?

But all she saw was genuine interest and acceptance, and she felt her body loosen for the first time, so she continued. “After everything she has done for me, I don’t know how I can repay it.” This was the first time she was able to express what was on her mind since her failed engagement with Udagawa, her burden eased up gradually.

“I’m proud of you, Mei,” Shou gently spoke, watching her daughter finally release the invisible chains that has been holding her back. “You are far more courageous than I ever was, when I was your age. Heck, maybe even at my age now.” He laughed at this, also feeling his body relax.

“What you two have, you and Yuzu, is special. It’s the kind that would bring inspiration to anyone who gets the chance to know you.” He stood up and walked towards Mei, crouching in front of his daughter. He held his daughter’s hand on his and gently squeezed it. “If there is one wisdom I can impart with you, it’s this. Don’t be like your grandpa.”

Mei’s eyes went wide with shock and Shou burst out laughing.

“Please don’t make me regret coming here.” Mei said scowling.

“I’m kidding. Well, not really. What I meant was, don’t be like your grandpa who shut away his life, thinking that money and power are the be-all and end-all. And don’t be like me, who ran away from my responsibilities so I can ‘find myself’. Be you. The you that has fallen for Yuzu. So, fight for and with her. Woo her everyday. Make her laugh, make her breakfast once in a while, make her feel like she is your person. Your most important person.”

Shou cupped Mei’s face, and gently wiped away the tears slowly flowing. “I’m sorry I took so long to come back to you. But I am here now.”


	8. Potato Prompt (Delphine/Cosima)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if any of you watched Orphan Black, but this has been my go-to gay couple for many years. I think I became extra gay because of them. LOL. :p

It was already half past three in the morning, and the house was deadly quiet, when Delphine entered their home.

She hunched over to the coat rack, and tiredly took off her winter coat, not even bothering to check if she had it hooked. She unceremoniously shook off her heels, not minding where it fell.

On any normal day, Delphine Cormier, the director of DYAD institute, would have thrown a fit if anything was out of place in their home. She disliked mess. Detests disorder. Abhorred chaos.

But today wasn’t like any day. To hell with mess, disorder or chaos. Because today, was the day that she may have finally found a cure for her wife, Cosima. She pushed her herself and her team to go above and beyond their capacity for the past two years, and finally.. Finally, she has a tangible cure for the love of her life, and for all her clone sisters.

Finally, she could stop worrying that at any second her wife could collapse. Finally, everything will be normal.

She dropped her keys in a bowl, and dumped her bag and folders on top of a wooden desk. Tomorrow she will get back to bringing order to the mess she made. Right now, she just wanted to finally cuddle up to her wife. It had been too long since they had a quality time with each other. And she was more than ready to make up for lost time.

Without turning on the lights, she made her way to their room, expecting to see her wife surrounded by pillows. She giggled at the thought of Cosima’s small frame buried under mountains of pillows and blankets.

Her Cosima.

As she reached their room, she squinted her eyes at the bed in front of her, her brain unable to process the what she saw. A fully made up bed.. without her wife.

She closed her eyes and rubbed it with the heel of her palms, hoping that it was just a nasty trick brought by her exhaustion. When she opened it and found an empty bed, her heart missed a beat.

_ Bathroom! Yes, she’s just in the bathroom. _

She tried to calm herself, and walked towards the bathroom. She jerked open the door, but found it empty.

“Cosima?” She whispered, her brain unwilling to admit a dawning truth.

“Mon amour? Please answer me.” Delphine threaded her hands through her unkempt golden locks in frustration. “Ce n'est pas drôle.”

She went out of the room trying to understand where her wife could be. When she got to the dining area, she noticed several silhouette on the table. She turned on the lights and gasped out loud when she saw what was prepared. She noticed a bouquet of roses almost falling off a chair.

With shaking hands, Delphine grabbed the bouquet, and checked if there was a note stuck to it somewhere. When she couldn’t find any, she searched the table hoping to find something. Anything. Several dishes were wrapped in cling film, and a bottle of red wine was dipped in a bucket, she assumed was originally filled with ice, but now was just water.

_ Mon Dieu! Did I forget something again? _

She wracked her brain for an answer, but she was too tired to find it. That was when she noticed a small piece of paper stuck under her favorite dish, potato gratin. She gently took the paper and read what was written.

_ ‘I’m sorry, I left without saying goodbye. I love you so much, but I guess just got tired talking to an empty house, and having my heart broken with empty promises. I, I’ve been trying to get through to you for the past year and a half, but you just kept ignoring me every time. Your work always came first.’ _

Delphine’s hands shook and her knees went weak with each word she read. Her chest constricted as tears flowed freely, and she could barely read the rest. 

_ ‘It’s our second year wedding anniversary today. I cooked your favorite dish. I know how much it reminded you of your home back then. You promised you would come home. But, I guess it slipped your mind again. Just like my birthday last year. Or our special celebration on when we met at the university. I never see you anymore. _

_ I’m really just tired of it all. You don’t need to worry about me, and it honestly doesn’t feel like you do anymore, anyway. _

_ Goodbye, Delphine. Please take care of yourself.’ _

Delphine stared at the letter, unable to move, unable to feel anything. It all came back to her like a tidal wave, how Cosima kept messaging her the past few days, telling her to come home. And how she offhandedly said yes, just to finish the conversation quicker.

She worked so hard for the past two years finding a cure. But she didn’t realize, she lost the love of her life in the process.

“Merde!”

  
  



	9. Death of someone close (Full Citrus Cast; Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggest, kindly read at your own risk. Hugs.

“Ngnnhhh nghhh” Pucchi nuzzled closer to his master, sensing her silent sobs. He laid his head on her chest, and gently booped her cheeks. He whined again, as fresh set of tears rolled from her master’s cheeks.

* * *

“Are you sure this is what you’re gonna wear today?” Nina gently asked her twin sister, feeling the fabric of a pastel pink laid out on the bed.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Sara answered somberly, while combing her hair. She sighed loudly and looked at Nina, “I hate this day.”

* * *

“Sister, the car is ready.”

Suzuran stood up and tried to pat down her kimono, making sure that no creases were present. Her hand shook so bad she clenched her fist to regain the composure fitting of the future head of the Shiraho clan. She held trembling chin up and walked towards the car.

* * *

“Sweetie, you need to get up if you want to make it.” Nene’s mom sat down at the edge of the bed, gently caressing her daughter’s hair.

“I’m not going. I, I, I just can’t” She turned away from her mom, as sobs racked her body.

* * *

‘GAME OVER’

Matsuri groaned and threw the toy gun attached to the machine at the screen. When she was a kid, she loved seeing that sign because it meant she got the chance to do it over again and finish the game. But now, it was just a stark reminder of how fragile life is. Taunting her that she only really gets one chance, and that there wasn’t a  _ next game _ .

She kicked the machine one last time and looking for another release, then went over to the mole buster. She slipped the coins in the slot and grabbed the mallet. Gripping it tightly, she hit all the crocodile heads that popped up with all her strength over and over until the arcade staff came and stopped her.

“Miss, you’re causing a scene. I’m sorry but I’m gonna have to ask you to leave”

“Fuck this day! And fuck you!” Matsuri spat and threw away mallet at the floor and pushed away the staff heading towards the exit. She squinted her eyes went the sunlight hit her face, covering it with her hand. She peeked over the direction of the light and her heart stopped when she saw an image of flowing blonde hair crossing the street.

“Yuzu-onee?”

* * *

“Are you okay?” Mitsuko unfastened her seatbelt and reached out, holding Harumin’s clenched hand. “We don’t need to go if you don’t want to.”

Harumin looked up to Mitsuko, her tear stained eyes full of pain and suffering, as she spoke. “It hurts.”

She grabbed her chest and tugged it “This fucking hurts.” Her tears fell one after the other, her shoulder shaking heavily.

“I know, I know.” Mitsuko pulled Harumin to her and hugged her tightly. “I know it’s been a rough year for you and everyone since it happened. But you know she wouldn’t want you to live like this.”

“Then why did she have to do it? Why did she have to take her own life like that? Did we not mean anything to her? Because she meant the whole world to me.” Harumi wailed as she clung to her sister. “She meant  _ everything  _ to me.”

“I know.” She moved her hand up and down Harumin’s back, hoping to ease whatever pain her sister was feeling somehow. “We can come back to her grave some other day.”

* * *

“How is she?” Shou asked, peeking through the small glass portion of the door.

“She’s stable, but other than that, no change. She still hasn’t woken up since that night.” Udagawa reported, his shoulders sagging. After learning that Yuzu committed suicide on the day of their wedding, Mei quietly excused herself from the wedding reception and went to the bathroom and downed a bottle of pills.

Shou sighed and went towards chairs by door. “You know my divorce has been finalized today. Exactly a year after Yuzu’s suicide, and Mei’s coma. I can’t say I blame Ume. If I never met her then Yuzu would have been alive today. I guess in a way, this was all my fault.” He leaned his head back, and closed his eyes.

Udagawa sat on the opposite chair and observed Shou. His hair was long and oily, his face unshaven, he had dark circles under his eyes, and he had lost considerable weight.

“We are all to blame in this situation, one way or another.” Udagawa offered, “I shouldn’t have married anyone that I was not in love it.”

Shou considered Udagawa’s words and sighed. It is true that regret only comes at the end.


	10. A Door Prompt (Yuzu/Mei/Shou/Grandfather; Mature)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of Chapter 9.

_ Where am I? _

I look around the room that I do not recognize, but somehow it felt strangely familiar.

“Have you eaten breakfast?”

I turn around at the voice and see my grandfather sitting in front of me.

_ When did I sit down? _

He looks at me with concerned eyes, the ones I wanted to see before on him, but never got to. He sighs, looking at my face and body. “You look pale, and have lost weight. You should eat up to gain more strength.” He points at the food in front of me.

I look at it. It’s my favorite breakfast, omurice. I smile without knowing and started to eat. I didn’t realize I had been so hungry, and once the taste of the omurice hit my palate, I sigh in relief.

_ When was the last time I ate? _

I gobbled up everything, in record time. I feel like rebel eating at that rate that my etiquette teacher would have swooned.

I burp rather loudly, one I have never done in my whole life. I quickly cover my mouth with my right palm, expecting a stern look or a scolding from my grandfather. But he just looks at me, with his brows relaxed and his eyes soft. It was just for a split second and his face return to its natural stoic look.

“Did you like it?”

I nod shyly and try to get a word out of me. Then I bite my lip as a realization hit me – I don’t know what to say to him. Years and years of pent up frustration engulfed by an obligation of the family name I carried, paralyzed me. I suddenly feel all the chains holding onto me clank on the floor. I look down and stare at the heavy metals covering my wrists and ankles, and I panic.

My chest constricts as I gasp for air, yanking my chained hands violently. I stare at my grandfather with daggers, resentment boiling over me.

_ I did everything for you. I gave my whole life for you. _

I scream in my head, but still, no words come out. I lunge at him in a moment of extreme hatred, but I was instead met with a warm hug. I feel his warmth enveloping me melting my resentments and pain.

“I’m sorry, Mei. Truly I am. I’m very sorry.”

His sincere words pierce my heart, and I breakdown. He let my tears flow, and soothe the sobs racking my body.

It felt like an hour has passed and I open my eyes expecting to see my grandfather, but he is nowhere in sight.

“Do you remember when you were young?”

I turn to my left and see my father lying down beside me, on my bed. It was the first time I had been this close to him for years, and my heart ached at the thought.

“You were so happy when I gave you that bear.”

He chuckles, his happiness reaching his eyes, small wrinkles showing at the corner.

“I never really properly apologized.” He turns to me, his purple eyes reminding me of my own. “I’m sorry I was selfish. I took the easy way out. And thought that you choosing my father over me by staying, justified my leaving.”

He touches my cheeks and brush my tears away. I didn’t even realize I was crying.

“I’m sorry I disappointed you, time and time again. I promise I won’t leave you again.” He sits up holding my hands. I stare at his big hands covering mine, and I surprisingly felt light. Like I can do anything, and it wouldn’t matter if succeed or fail because he has my back.

“Please, come back to me.”

I snap back my head at his words.

_ What do you mean come back to you? _

I open my mouth to ask, but another voice stopped my heart.

“Mei!”

I turn around and see Yuzu in a white dress, and I suddenly forgot where I was. All I can see is her gorgeous blonde hair, with lustrous curls that I want to weave my fingers through. Her emerald green eyes sparkling with mirth that captured my heart. And her big toothy grin that always lifted my spirit.

“Yuzu.” Her name flows freely on my lips like a song only my heart could sing.

She stretches her hand towards me, and like my heart racing, my feet run towards her. In less than two seconds I close the gap between us and I hug her like my life depended on it.

“Yuzu.” I say her name over and over again, while keeping her embraced in my arms. Fear was creeping up in me that in any second she will vanish.

“I’m here, Mei.” Her voice sounds like a happy melody coloring my toneless world.

“Where did you go?” I ask her, my fingers clutching her white dress. I nuzzle her neck, inhaling her citrus scent. How I missed this scent. How I missed Yuzu.

“I went to a place I shouldn’t have gone.” She started, her hands stroking my hair. “I don’t want you to do the same.” She holds my shoulders and pushed me away from her. She looks at me up and down, and her eyes rested, gazing at mine.

“You don’t belong here, Mei.” She tilts her head and smile at me.

“I belong wherever you are.” I counter, my brows furrowing with confusion.

“You belong in the real world where you can shine. And this world, this is all just in your mind.” Yuzu holds my hand and leads me.

“I don’t understand, Yuzu.” I tell her, my voice turning hard. I didn’t understand what she meant, nor did I get why she didn’t want to stay with me. First my grandfather, then my father, and now Yuzu.

We stop in front of a wooden door, much like any other door. It didn’t look special at all. And my confusion just grew bigger.

She kisses my cheeks suddenly, that snaps me out of my thoughts.

“Beyond this door, is the real world. One that misses you terribly.” She looks at me, a mixture of happiness and sadness swirling on her face.

“But I want to stay with  _ you _ .” I tell her again, frustrated that of all people,  _ she _ could not understand that.

“I’m sorry, I left you.” Yuzu suddenly says, cupping my cheeks. “I was weak, and I let that weakness eat me. I regret it every day, you know. I regret the pain I caused mama, and Harumin, and Matsuri and everyone else. And I regret not fighting for you. Heck, I even regret not accepting to you let you go.”

“Stop.” I shake my head, not wanting to hear the words coming from her. “Why can’t I just stay with you?”

Yuzu leans forward and kisses me. And I automatically open my mouth letting her tongue in. I inhale deeply, as the sensation of her kiss enraptures me. I hear myself moan into her, and I wrap my arms around her nape, pulling her close.

We stay like this for a while until she breaks the kiss and places her forehead against mine.

“I love you, Mei.” She whispers, as our eyes remain closed. “I love you so much, but I can’t let my selfishness win again.”

“Then let me be selfish with you.” I lean in further, imploring her to give in.

She laughs, that beautiful laugh I missed so much. “I would have never thought the day would come that we would switch places.”

I open my eyes to my favorite shade of green and sigh. I finally understand what she was saying. “I love you, Yuzu. With all of my heart.”

I kiss her again, gently, hoping it will show her just how much. “And I’m sorry I hurt you.” I tear up, remembering how selfish I was for leaving her with only a letter. “If only I could take back the pain I caused. Will you ever forgive me?” I ask sobbing.

“Shhhhh, that’s over now, Mei. I don’t need to forgive you, because I never took it against you. But you, you are still alive, Mei. You just need to go through that door.” She walks me towards it and takes my hand and places it on the knob.

I turn it and open a fraction but stop, my heart racing at the unknown. “Will I see you again?”

“Let’s see if that’s what fate has in store for us.” She says, tilting her head to the side, her hair dancing with the wind.

“And what do I need to do for that to happen?” I ask, memorizing her in my heart and mind.

I open the door as I heard her say, “You just need to wake up.”

* * *

“Mei! Oh my god, Mei!” Shou sobbed, beside his daughter’s hospital bed. “I knew you would wake up.” His body shaking with happiness and relief at miracle that occurred.

Udagawa was sitting on the other side of the bed, his hands clasped tightly thanking god in a quiet prayer.

Mei looked around the hospital room, her eyes resting on the heart monitor, watching it beep with every beat of her heart. She sighed.

_ Thank you, Yuzu. I will see you again. Someday. _


	11. Interacting with Family Members (Aihara Family; Fluff!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poorly edited and posted picture is purely for entertainment purposes. Please don't arrest me. Love you all.

“Three, two, one!”

Click. Click. Click.

Yuzu ran towards the tripod to check the captured images. She leaned in at the small screen, her brows furrowed.

“How is it, Yuzu?” Ume asked, curious on the outcome.

“I don’t think it looks good, she’s frowning, Ume.” Shou whispered, leaning in to Ume.

Yuzu didn’t answer and just hummed, her tongue peeking out from her lips as she kept clicking the screen, deep in thought.

“The suspense is killing me, Yuzu. What is it? Is it good is it bad. Whaet?” Ume huffed, stretching her aching back. She was getting too old for these shenanigans. 

Shou sensing Ume’s pain, reached out and held Ume’s shoulders, kneading it gently, making Ume groan in satisfaction.

Yuzu saw an opportunity with the natural sweetness between the two, and she quickly snapped a few pictures. The continuous shutter sounds alerted Shou, and he quickly retreated his hands.

“Awww, don’t stop, Papa. That was really cute, you know.” Yuzu teased, prompting Shou to cough, his cheeks slowly turning red.

“Don’t embarrass him, sweetie.” Ume said, laughing loudly, linking her arm around Shou’s.

Meanwhile, Mei sighed loudly, unable to contain her annoyance. Her mind going to the piles of student council papers not being read and processed. “Yuzu, what do we need to do to finish this?”

“O-Okay, okay.” Yuzu stammered, she knew that tone in Mei’s voice. She quickly gave directions to everyone to get the correct pose.

“Mama, stand beside Papa on his left, and put your right fingers lightly on your hip. Now, Papa, just stand beside Mama and stand proud.Like that, very handsome! Okay, Mei, you hold that small doll with both your hands. And, yes! keep that expression. Perfect. Once I click this, I will squeeze in on Mama’s side.”

“I will set it at five seconds, okay? Say Happy Halloween!” Yuzu shouted and ran...


	12. Pillow Talks (Yuzu/Mei; Fluffy as a pillow)

“Has it ever happen to you? You pop on the headsets and the moment the surrounding sound deafens and no music is played yet, you feel like you’re breathing underwater?” Yuzu took off her headset and turned to look up at Mei, her cheek squished by the pillows.

Mei set down her book and looked at Yuzu, trying to assess seriousness of the question, and the type of reaction that was warranted. Every night Yuzu would have these out-of-the blue questions, which left Mei confused half the time, but deep inside she has grown fond of answering. 

Sensing that it was an earnest question, she put away her book by the nightstand and took off her reading glasses. She scooted closer to Yuzu, and answered, “It hasn’t, maybe because I don’t really listen to music on this device” pointing at the headset.

Yuzu hummed, accepting Mei’s answer freely. “Well, do you want to try it now?” She inquired eagerly, her beautiful green eyes widening in anticipation.

Mei couldn’t help but chuckle at how positively endearing her girlfriend was being. She nodded, and the blonde ever so gently put it in her girlfriend’s ears.

Yuzu then fiddled on her phone trying to find the song she wanted Mei to hear – Call You Mine by The Chainsmokers. When the song started, Mei closed her eyes to listen to the lyrics. A few seconds in, she took the left earpiece and handed it to Yuzu. “I want to listen with you.” She said simply.

Yuzu smiled and sang along, while watching Mei closely.

_ You said, "Hey, whatcha doing for the rest of your life?" _

_ And I said, "I don't even know what I'm doing tonight" _

_ Went from one conversation to your lips on mine _

_ And you said, "I never regretted the day that I called you mine" _

_ So I call you mine _

_ Can I call you mine? _

When the song finished, Mei got up and leaned in to Yuzu, capturing her lips, her thumbs stroking the blondes cheeks.

“There’s no need.” Mei breathed, smiling at Yuzu’s glazed expression.

“Huh?”

“I’m already yours. There’s no need to ask.” Mei sheepishly said, giving another quick kiss on the lips, before sitting back up and positioning herself to return to her reading.

“By the way, it’s the pressure from the ear pieces on your ear canal that causes you to feel like that. Like having your ears clogged, so all you could hear is your breathing, until the music comes in.” Mei answered, opening her book to where she last left off.

“You’re amazing, Mei.” Yuzu broke out in to a big smile, her heart swelling with pride at how awesome her girlfriend is.

“I’m  _ your _ amazing.” Mei said patting her lap for Yuzu to lie on. “As you are  _ mine _ .”


	13. Leather or Chaps or Leather Chaps (Harumi/Matsuri)

Harumin groaned, feeling the leather on her palms. She pressed her fingers deeper, feeling its smooth surface on her skin, a few tiny cracks appearing her and there. 

Top-of-the-line, full grain leather indeed. Her inner gyaru was definitely pleased.

She leaned to her left, pressing her cheeks on it, and rubbing in small, calculated circular motions. She then inhaled deeply, reveling at its intoxicating scent. Oh yes, pure heaven.

“Seems like you’re having fun.” Matsuri’s voice cut through her leathery cloud of desires. Harumin opened her eyes in shock, a shade of red suddenly coloring her cheeks. Matsuri smirked, looking down on Harumin. The pink haired girl’s face, mere inches from hers.

Another groan escaped her lips. This time it was out of embarrassment. She momentarily forgot where she was and what she was doing.

“You caught me.” She sheepishly answered, hiding her face from her fiancée.

“Soooo, leather, huh?” Matsuri chuckled, and ran her hand along its length. “So this is what makes you blush like  _ that _ .”

Harumin grimaced and playfully swatted her fiancée’s arm and stood up.

“Let’s get this one.” She proudly announced, looking around at the other sofas and couches in the showroom.

Matsuri rolled her eyes and raised her hand, catching the attention of the salesman just a few feet away. He excitedly sprinted to their side, and Matsuri quickly gave out instructions. “We’ll take this bad boy, that wooden dining table with four chairs I mentioned earlier, and that to-die-for queen size bed with a killer headboard.” The salesman nodded happily, promising for a next day delivery. With these purchases his whole weeks quota was already done. 

Harumin hugged her fiancée from the back, just as the salesman left. She cheekily pressed a kiss on Matsuri’s temple and whispered. “Baby, I can’t wait to  _ test _ each one out with you. I hope you’re ready.”

“Holy fuck, yes!” Matsuri swore under her breath. “Mister!” She shouted, running after the guy, “H-How much do you need for them to be delivered today?” 


	14. Period Piece (Mei/Yuzu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful art is by the amazing punklobster!!! I can't even begin to describe how awesome this person is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this?

The crowd was abuzz with anticipation as chanting and cheering could be heard from afar, for today was the day of their annual archery competition. 

The small town of Minoh in the Osaka prefecture was not known for their sports, but archery was an exception. It had been a tradition they did not want to let go of.

Right now, they were nearing the end of the competition, with only four finalists battling for the glory – to be crowned as the champion.

It was now just down to the governor’s son, the town’s reigning champion, a soldier, and an unknown participant who was considerably gaining a solid following from the crowd.

Practically anyone can join the tournament. It was the towns way of celebrating with its citizens, as well as welcoming its tourists or passers-by. This was way, those who were just passing through will leave with a good impression about the town of Minoh, and would act as an organic advertisement for the town. After all, at that day and age, word-of-mouth can make or break anything.

The finalists were now huddled together with the tournament chief, going over the next task at hand. Their target was 30 meters away, and for most, it was an impossible task. Adding to the difficulty was the increasing wind speed that could factor in on an arrows direction and flight.

The crowd cheered again, as the finalists stepped onto their respective places, carrying with them their bow and arrows. First up to shoot was the soldier. He positioned himself in front of the target, stretched his bow and released the arrow. The crowd groaned in unison as it hit two circles away from the bullseye.

Next up was the governor’s son. He re-aligned his position and held his bow. Swoosh went the arrow and hit the target, just a mere millimeter and it would have missed the bullseye. The crowd erupted in cheers and applauses. His father visibly sighing in relief at the outcome.

The third one was the former champion, and everyone knew it was a sure hit. And sure enough, he hit it without much effort. He laughed out loud, and threw his bow and arrows at his opponents, waiving is index finger back and forth, taunting them to that they could never beat him. 

The last one was quietly observing the rest, and when it was announced it was her turn, a lone voice rose from the crowd.

“You can do it, Mei!!!!” Yuzu shouted from the crowd, gaining everyone’s attention.

The crowd went dead silent, as all eyes went to the final archer for this round. She slowly raised her hand, and took off her hood. Jet black hair as dark as night flowed gracefully as it unravelled, like it was dancing with wind. A low rumble of oohhh’s could be heard from the crowd, as shock and enchantment set in. How can someone so beautiful, be so agile and strong?

She lined up her body perpendicular to the target, standing upright and placing her feet shoulder-width apart. She attached an arrow to the string, and relaxed her shoulders. Her three fingers held lightly the arrow on the string. She took a deep breath and drew back the string, resting the crook of her index finger and thumb on her chin. She released the string swiftly, her right arm making a follow through.

A loud thump was heard, the arrow hitting right smack in the middle of the target. Bullseye.

Yuzu shouted at the top of her lungs, breaking the spell the raven haired beauty has set upon the crowd. Loud cheers soon followed as a new contender could oust the current champion.


	15. Angst City Babey

How do I unlove you?

This has been the question that’s been going over and over in my mind.

I honestly don’t remember the first time we met. I guess it was that uneventful. You probably would have said the same.

You had a different life, and I had mine. But when we became close, things changed. Now all I can remember are the memories we shared.

I remember your laugh. The way the corner of your eyes crinkled when you found something funny. Or the way you would slap your thighs when you couldn’t keep it in.

I remember your wit. Your natural knack of saying something outrageous at the right time. Sometimes, your jokes just pop into my mind. And I must admit, it still puts a smile on my face.

I remember your hugs. Like the warmth of the morning sun, your hugs felt like my lifeline. It was my comfort zone, my safest place.

I remember your kisses. Like the two pieces of a puzzle that fit, your lips felt perfect on mine.

I remember your wisdom. You were one of the most intelligent people I knew. The person I would confide to about anything and everything. The person I would run to when things went south.

I remember your love for your family and friends. How you sacrificed your own happiness for theirs. 

I remember your tears. You weren’t the crying type, so every time you did, it broke my heart.

Then I remember your goodbye. On that day, a part of me died.

And just like how the world works, you moved on. 

Now you have found your forever as you said your vows to each other. As much as I wanted to scream and shout at how I wished it was me up there with you, I just smiled and congratulated you.

The world moved on, but not me. Not my feelings for you. So I ask myself again and again, how do I unlove you? 


	16. Arguing and making up afterwards (Qiu Tong/Sun Jing; Teen)

“I’m telling you, I don’t know who she is.” Sun Jing paced around the room, frustration setting in. They had been arguing for a good thirty minutes now, and despite the many times she had explained, Qiu Tong still did not believe her.

Qiu Tong looked away, her arms crossed. She was jealous. Terribly so.

She thought back to the time she witnessed Sun Jing and  _ this girl _ hugging. Or maybe, it was just the girl hugging Sun Jing? Her brows furrowed in confusion. Shit, did she maybe make a mistake?

“Then how come you were hugging her?” She still pointed out, though her anger was subsiding. She wasn’t the jealous type, really. But somehow, when she saw Sun Jing and that other girl yesterday, her heart hurt.

Sun Jing knelt in front her and held her hands. “I promise you, I didn’t. After our game,  _ she  _ approached me. She said she was a fan, and gave me chocolates. Then she suddenly hugged me. My mistake was that I let her, but I didn’t hug her back. Please believe me” Her brown eyes searched amber ones, hoping to show the blonde her sincerity.

Qiu Tong looked down at their laced hands, and picturing Sun Jing holding someone else’s, felt like her heart being stabbed by a knife. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what, baby?”

“Don’t hug anyone else. Don’t hold hands with anyone else. Don’t kiss anyone else.” She whispered, terrified of the power Sun Jing has over her. 

Sun Jing gently raised her girlfriend’s hand, kissing her palm. “I promise I won’t. Not now. Not ever.” She then pressed it on her chest, “My heart beats only for you. Please don’t doubt that.”

Qiu Tong’s eyes went wide, the brunette’s words stinging. “No! It’s not that I doubt you.” She closed her eyes, and sighed. “It’s that I’m scared I’m not enough. That someone better comes along. Someone prettier or someone nicer. Or someone..”

Sun Jing closed the distance between them, hugging her tightly. “I don’t care about the others, because all I see is you.” She leaned back, ghosting a kiss on her cheeks. She heard Qiu Tong gasp, and she went further, trailing soft kisses until she captured the blondes pink, supple lips. 

Qiu Tong groaned at the sensation, always as if it’s their first kiss. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s nape, pulling her in even further. She deepened the kiss biting her lower lip, causing Sun Jing to moan.

Sun Jing’s hands held the blonde’s waist hiking up her shirt. Just when she was about lift it, the author stopped. 

Let’s keep these two innocent, guyth. HAHAHAHA ↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ


	17. Character Narration / Shenanigans (Matsuri/Himeko/Yuzu)

"Mizusawaaaaa!" Momokino Himeko shouted at the top of her lungs as she walked briskly along the hallways of the Aihara Academy. 

The school bells rang, signalling the end of the school day, as a myriad of students went about their way home. But not for Himeko. For today, she was going to find and kill that pink haired devil.

Matsuri snickered, hiding at the class room 3-A, as Himeko stormed by, shouting her name. She was hunched over by the teacher's table, still laughing uncontrollably, when the door opened and closed, without her noticing. 

"Aha!" Yuzu shouted, jumping in front of her, "I knew you would be hiding here."

"Yuzu-onee! You scared the shit out of me." She grabbed Yuzu's cardigan and pulled her down to hide. "How did you know I was here?" She whispered, peeking outside.

"You always hide here when you do something stupid." Yuzu couldn't help but peek out as well. "So what did you do? I heard Himeko shouting your name a mile away."

"What's the most important thing for eyebrows-chan?" Matsuri quizzed, her eyes sparkling with mischief. 

"Mei?" 

"Hmm. Valid answer. The second most important then."

"Her position in the council?"

"Fuck. The third most important."

"Pucchi?"

"You've got to be kidding me. What is the most important thing to her outside of those?" Matsuri held Yuzu's hair, curling the ends.

"Oh my god, what did you do with her hair?!"

"I straightened it while she was asleep." Matsuri burst out laughing. 

"Mizusawa! When I find you, you are dead!" Himeko shouted from outside, her hair no longer bouncing like a spring.


	18. LEWD (Weiss/Yang)

Weiss pulled out the key from the lock, closed the door, and keyed in the security code. Never too careful, she thought. 

She sighed. Another tiring day at Schnee Dust Company. Being CEO, she thought she would have more time for herself. Charge it to her naïveté to think that she could just dilly dally around the office, and delegate some of the tasks to her management.

It wasn’t like she was a slacker. Hardly. But ever since she got married, her priorities have changed and she wanted to be there for her wife as much as she could, and as often as she could.

With the thought of her wife, she absently ran her thumb on the gold band happily situated on her ring finger. She still couldn’t believe the events that lead to her tying the knot. How Yang had confessed she had fallen in love with her along the way, and how the war had taught the blonde to seize the moment, like it was her last.

She leaned at the wall for support, their wedding portrait hanging a few inches away from her. She was a sucker for romance, despite her cool exterior, and gurl, was Yang the epitome of romance. Yes, Yang liked to do these grand gestures.. the confession, proposal. Oh gods, the proposal. It was one  ** _the_ ** of most romantic proposals ever. Ever. Period.

Weiss shook her head, coming back down from the clouds. Yang liked to do the grand gestures, but it was the small things that really did it for her. How she would leave these tiny notes around their house, whenever the blonde had a long trip. Or how she would insist on taking a leave from work and care for her whenever she got sick (despite the fact that Weiss had a whole hospital at her disposal, if she so wishes). Or how she never failed to hug her to sleep (even if they fought), and kissed her when she woke up.

Gods. What did she do to deserve Yang?

She sighed again. All these memories of Yang, made her miss her wife more. Yang was in another mission and would be back the day after tomorrow. Weiss hated that she couldn’t stop Yang from taking on these missions. But at the same time, she also deeply understands that innate want to fight, to help.

She went straight to her bedroom, not even minding opening any of the lights. She was tired and just wanted to sleep. 

She stopped dead in her tracks when she opened the door, her jaw went slack, and probably it fell on the floor.

There was Yang, on their bed, with nothing but a ribbon strategically wrapped around her chest area, and a big ass bow covering, well, not her ass.

“Surprise, baby.” Yang purred, obviously happy with her wife’s reaction. Her blonde hair glowing beautifully, brighter than the lit candles all over the room. She was a sight to behold.

Weiss gulped audibly. “W-what are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission?” she managed to ask, before her knees would give out.

“Come here,” She ignored her wife’s inquiry, her forefinger beckoning her. “and open your present.” She propped herself up on her elbows, giving better angle of her delicious boobs to her solo audience. 

Without thinking, Weiss dropped everything she was holding - her bag, her scroll, her keys and ran towards her wife. Her white hair a striking contrast to the warm yellow light. But when she kissed her wife, their color blended perfectly. 

Yang moaned, opening her lips to Weiss’ hungry tongue. She deepened the kiss, the tension in her core deepening. 

Weiss dropped her hands to feel Yang’s soft, smooth skin slowly. Immensely pleased at the slightest movements of her wife’s muscle because of her touch. Her fingers rested on the ribbon, while her head went further down to taste her surprise gift.


	19. Poundtown (Weiss/Yang)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chapter 18

Only the sound of moans and groans and heavy breathing could be heard in the whole house.

“Turn over” Weiss directed, her breathing heavy with want. She licked her lips seductively, savoring the taste of her wife’s cum.

This was probably the best gift she has ever received, as she looked at the ribbon and big ass bow lying on the floor. Well, second best. The first, of course, being married to Yang – the love of her life. And now she wanted to return the favor.

Yang didn’t hear at first, her whole body was still reveling at the wonderful sensation of being eaten out. It was like being high on the best kind of drug. She felt like she was floating on a bed of orgasmic clouds.

She didn’t even notice that Weiss left the bed, and was now standing at the foot of their king sized bed, staring at her.

“Baby!” Weiss urgent tone pulled her back from the heavens, and she couldn’t help but stare wide eyed at the new toy her wife has fastened on herself.

Yang knew every toy they had, because truth be told, she really was the wild one among the two. Yang would be the one who would suggest all these kinds of positions, and Weiss would happily comply. Yang would be the one to buy different kinds of toys they could try on, and gods, Weiss would give her that god damn look of want that it always felt like an out of body experience. And after each one or two, they would lie beside each other happily exhausted and extremely satisfied.

“Turn over.” Weiss commanded again, and Yang’s body tingled at how sexy her wife was at being the boss. She slowly turned around, making sure that Weiss would appreciate every part of her body as she did. She spread her knees apart, bracing her arms for support. “How do you want me, my love?”

Weiss held her breath the sight of a very submissive Yang, drinking in the power of being the top. She could definitely get used to this, she thought, as she ran her hands on Yang’s bootylicious ass. She squeezed it lightly, feeling the firmness on her hands, wondering how many guys and girls would kill for what she was able to do to Yang. She smirked, and mentally puffed up her chest at all of them. Yang is hers, and hers alone.

“I want you tingling all over.” Weiss said as she braced her hands on Yang’s hips, positioning the toy at her entrance. “Are you ready to go to pound town?” without waiting for a reply, she thrust her hip forward and back. Again and again. Deeper, faster. Relishing the sexy moans and groans and heavy breathing coming again from her wife.


	20. Vacation (Nanoha/Chidori)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love these two. So innocent and in love. Good riddance to the senpai. :p

Nanoha and Chidori danced to the slow music blasting on the Kyoto Lights Festival speakers, not minding the throng of people going in and out of the area. After all, they were anonymous in this crowd. 

They had just arrived at the district of Higashiyama that day, and they couldn’t waste any time by resting at the inn they had rented out. They wanted to make the most of this vacation.

It was a miracle their parents let them travel alone, but after several pleadings and a whole lot of promises on grades for their upcoming university, they were finally able to get out of the city for a much needed respite.

“Thank you.” Chidori sighed, as she leaned in closer to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Nanoha’s waist.

Nanoha tilted her head, clearly unsure where the thank you was coming from, but she doesn’t say anything. She just stared at Chidori, still in awe at how lucky she was for having the chance to be together with her.

With the open adoration on Nanoha’s face, Chidori’s blush deepens and she tried to look away. “I want to try ikayaki!” She blurted out at the first thing she saw on all the food stands lined up at the festival. She gently tugged Nanoha, leading her to stand where whole squid seasoned with soy sauce was being grilled.

“Okay, okay!” Nanoha giggled, definitely enjoying the cute look of embarrassment on Chidori. They had been dating for three years now, and truth be told, this was the only time they were able to go on a vacation, alone. 

Back then, it was always a group outing with their other girl friends. Although they enjoyed it, having to hang out with their closest friends, but this was certainly a whole new experience.

“How much for this?” Chidori asked the stall owner, and handed out the bills to buy two of the grilled squid. She gave the other to Nanoha when it was cooked and she held out the tip making a toast for their temporary freedom.

They continued to check out the other food stalls of okonomiyaki, takoyaki, yakitori, taiyaki, and many different sweets. They took their time tasting each one, not letting go of each other’s hands. There were also several street performances, and they enjoyed each one.

When night came, the town lit up with its thousands of lanterns and it was nothing but magical. Nanoha and Chidori sat at a nearby bench park, happily watching the night unfold around them.

Chidori scooted closer to Nanoha, and leaning her head on her shoulders. “I love you, Nanoha. I know I don’t say it often, and I regret that I don’t. But being here with you, it’s just perfect.  _ You’re  _ perfect.” 

Nanoha bent her head forward gently kissing her girlfriend. “I love you too, Chidori. And I will happily say it every day for the rest of our lives, if you will let me.” 


	21. Mashup AU (Moonlight Garden x Bloom Into You)

The lulling sound of footsteps from the roaming guards mixed with the rhythmic cicadas were the only things that could be heard along the majestic hallways of the Moonlight Garden.

But inside the doors of the mistress of the moonlight garden, things were just getting heated up. Under the white covers, Dohwa took matters into her own hands.

All throughout the week, Hyewon had been too busy with back-to-back meetings with the royal family and their own elder council to ensure that the peace they had attained, would remain. After their evil Auntie was imprisoned and Yoosun left, the entire village began to heal, with Dohwa’s medicine playing a crucial role in restoring back its normalcy.

But despite the fact that Dohwa understood the importance of Hyewon’s stature and role, she also could not deny that she missed her girlfriend terribly.

“Dohwa?” Hyewon groggily whispered, being woken up with the feeling of her girfriend straddling her. “Is everything o-“

Before she could finish her question, Dohwa captured her lips. She hungrily nibbled at the lower lip of Hyewon, requesting, no, demanding for entrance. The brunette happily complied, seeking out Dohwa’s tongue, matching her girlfriends pace.

Dohwa moaned into the kiss, her body giving in to the pleasure. She wanted to teach Hyewon a lesson for ignoring her for so long, but her body’s reaction was betraying her. She weaved her fingers through Hyewon’s locks and deepened the kiss, their tongues both fighting for dominance. 

It had been so long since she felt her girlfriends skin, and Hyewon fumbled on Dohwa’s nightgown, prompting Dohwa to break their kiss. She giggled at the disappointment crossing Hyewon’s face.

“I missed you.” Dohwa sighed, resting her forehead on girflriend’s, and Hyewon could feel the loneliness in her voice.

“I missed you too, my love.” Hyewon lifted her head, and kissed Dohwa’s cheeks. “I’m sorry I made you feel neglected.” She wrapped her arms around Dohwa’s neck, pulling her close.

“Then make it up to me” Dohwa took off her top, and leaned back in to kiss Hyewon.

“Seriously, Senpai?” Yuu scowled, after reading the script Touko had given them for the Winter Festival. “And who will play these roles?” Her brow went up, already anticipating the Touko’s answer.

“Well,” Touko dramatically flipped her right hand and rested it on her chest “I wouldn’t mind taking another one for the team.”

“Of course, you wouldn’t mind.” Yuu rolled her eyes, seeing through to what her girlfriend was doing. “And  _ who _ would play this Dohwa character?” She asked, obviously waiting for her name to be announced.

“Sayaka.” Touko declared, watching her girlfriend’s reaction at the corner her eyes. “Sayaka played as my girlfriend at the last play, it would only make sense if it’s still her.”

“Whaaaaeeet?!” Yuu and Sayaka shouted in unison.

Sayaka paused, her brows furrowed, she knew something was off with this scenario. She glanced from Touko to Yuu and back, and gave a knowing nod.

“You know I will object to this right? It will  _ not  _ be Saeki-senpai.” Yuu said, crossing her arms. “Either I play Dohwa, or we find another script.”

“Hmmmm” Touko sighed, her right forefinger tapping her chin as if in deep thought. “Alright, if you insist,” she nodded, giving in to Yuu.

Seeing the exchange, it was Sayaka’s turn to roll her eyes. _I need a girlfriend_ _ ,  _ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Moonlight Garden is totally appropriate for a High School Festival play. LOL


	22. Surprise (Team RWBY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very very short one.

Weiss: Where in gods name are we going again?

Blake: For the nth time, we don’t know too. Okay?

Weiss: So why are we doing this? Can’t we just go back to our dorm?

Yang: You know we can’t, because this is what Ruby asked of us.

Weiss: Ugh! Are you sure we are not lost?

Yang: Yes princess, we aren’t lost.

Ruby: Guys, guys! Over here!

Weiss: Ugh. Finally!

Blake: So what is? What’s the surprise?

Ruby: Eeeeeep, well.. uhm guys, look. I got us a cute dog!

Yang: …

Blake: …

Weiss: Ruby, you dolt. That’s a fucking wolf!


	23. Single word prompt - "Please" (Mei/Harumi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially inspired by d_wolpertinger's Angst story. This follows Punklobster's "Surprise" fic.

“So, can we get this over with?” Harumi fidgeted, the awkward silence finally getting to her. 

She looked at the banana split in front of her that was just delivered by the waitress a moment ago. The sundae was starting to melt, blending with the chocolate syrup. It was a warm day, the weather was getting hotter, as summer was just around the corner, and she could hear the ice in her juice stirring, melting quicker than usual.

“Prez..” Harumi tried again, her discomfort showing.

“Why?” Mei asked in a low voice, it was barely audible. Her hands clenched the seat, trying to stop herself from crying. It was the last thing she wanted to do, especially in front of the younger Taniguchi.

But the sound on Mei’s voice broke all of the walls Harumi had been trying to put up all day. It was the first time she had ever heard her this vulnerable. This hurt. This broken. 

She dreaded this day, the moment it happened. And here they were, two women on the opposite sides, tethered to the same person. The same person they both love. 

“I love her.” Harumi professed, her jaw clenched, trying her best to stay strong. She was in the wrong, she knew this as a fact. It was something that she wished could have been different. If only she didn’t help Yuzu orchestrate the big confession, would things have changed? If only she had confessed to Yuzu then, would she be the one married to her now?

“She is  _ my  _ wife.” Mei snapped, her emotions finally boiling over. Hearing her wife’s best friend, whom she had also trusted confess her feelings for Yuzu, pushed her over the edge.

Harumi’s head snapped back, like she was slapped in the face. The overwhelming feeling of love she felt for Yuzu, was outweighed by the simple fact that she was just a third party. She bit her lip, stopping it from quivering. 

Who in their right mind would want to be a mistress? To be a home wrecker? Harumi thought. And yet here she was, a mistress. A home wrecker.

“I’m sorry I caused you this pain. I really am.” Harumi’s voice quivered, her embarrassment to what she has become drowning her. But she held chin up, knowing that she was more than what this situation has made her. “But I am  _ not  _ sorry that I love her.”

“You  _ don’t  _ have the right to.” Mei said through gritted teeth. 

“I don’t. I know I don’t.” 

“Then why did you!”

“Because you  _ weren’t there _ ! Did you know what was happening to Yuzu? What she has been through? She has been crying her eyes out for months on end, and you were barely at home. I know, I don’t have the right. And I know what we did was wrong. But Mei, you said so yourself, she is  _ your  _ wife. Not a roommate you can ignore when you want to.” Harumi clenched her fists on the table, her knuckles going white.

“I’m sorry, Mei.” Harumi said again, her eyes finally looking up at Mei’s. “What happened was wrong. And I know how much Yuzu has regretted it. I wish things were different, but they aren’t.” She wiped away her tears and stood up, picking up her bag. 

She stopped and looked back, “I’m leaving the country, so you don’t have to worry. But Yuzu married  _ you _ . She  _ chose  _ you. So be a wife to her too. Please, I beg you.”


	24. Father/Daughter Talks (Yuzu)

Yuzu hopped off the train, and checked her bag, making sure for the third time she brought the items she needed. The commute took longer than usual, with the blonde having missed the first one by a few seconds, then the second train, by some freak of nature, broke down. 

Normally, she wouldn’t have minded, her being carefree and all. But today was a special day, and she wanted everything to be perfect. 

_ Perfect _ . Yuzu thought and sighed.  _ It doesn’t seem anything remote to being perfect.  _

She took a deep breath and wiggled her arms, shedding the negative energies surrounding her. Once done, she held onto her bag tightly and walked the familiar path leading to the graveyard.

Yuzu took the small wooden bucket and the brush, as soon as she arrived. She opened the nearby faucet, storing just the right amount of water needed for her to clean her father’s headstone. It had been a while since she last came here, and her heart ached, a little bit of guilt eating at her. She had been too busy with her own life, that she put off coming here. 

Without a word, she placed the bucket beside the headstone and started pulling stray twigs, plants or grass growing around it. She took the brush and scrubbed the headstone, and swept the ground. Only when everything was clean did she sit down in front, and speak.

“Hi, Papa..” Yuzu started, her voice cracking. “Uhm, I’m sorry it took me awhile to come back.” She let out a shaky breath, her emotions running high.

“I’m sorry I was busy, but please don’t think that I forgot you. Not one bit.” She reached out her hand and traced the letters on the headstone, mouthing her original last name.  _ Okogi _ .

She missed her last name, and a part of her hoped that her father was not sad or angry her and Ume’s got replaced.

“So, the reason I was busy was..” She grabbed her bag and rummaged inside it, placing two plush bears with stitches just below the headstone. “I’m getting married!” 

“I know, I’m sorry. I should have come sooner, but I’m here now, and I wanted it to be sort of official. Remember the girl I brought here a long time ago? I’m engaged to her! Gaah, I still can’t believe it. Between then and now, so many things have happened. You wouldn’t believe it! I mean, to summarize, we moved to a new place because mama got remarried (don’t be jealous, she really did it so she could help out Mei). So yeah, I got myself a younger step sister who first became like my enemy, but then she took my first kiss, and things just became awkward but somehow things turned around. Then she became my girlfriend, but she broke up with me because she thought marrying man she barely knew was her obligation for carrying her family name. Then I crashed her engagement meeting with her fiancé (who by the way, was my former boss, spell complicated) and made this big confession, proposed, and she accepted!” Yuzu couldn’t help but laugh at what she had just said. “Crazy right?” 

She closed her eyes, as tears fell. 

“I miss you, Papa. I wish I could tell you all of this in person. There isn’t a day that I wake up, and wish that I could hear your voice again. It’s funny because I don’t really remember much about you. But your voice, it always stayed with me. And I’d give anything to hear you again, and for you to walk me down the aisle. But Papa, a part of me is scared. Would you really have been okay with me marrying a girl? Or would you have been disappointed at me. At who I am. And it’s stupid thinking about it now, but sometimes.. Sometimes, that thought runs through my mind. And I won’t ever know the answer.”

Yuzu shifted her position, sitting on her legs now. “I love her Papa, just as how you loved Mama. I have found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, and I wanted to formally tell you that. And I would love to get your blessing.” Yuzu bowed her head, as a gust of wind blew gently across her, ruffling the leaves in the graveyard. 

Yuzu wasn’t religious or superstitious, but in her heart, she knew what it meant. Despite the earlier setbacks, her sitting in front of her father and telling him everything.. It was just perfect. 


	25. Re-imagining a scene from canon (Yuzu/Mei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like an elaboration of the scene. I hope you like it. :)

Yuzu was all smiles that day. She couldn’t help it. It was after all, the best day of her life. She felt a light tug on her left hand, and she turned towards it. The most beautiful set of amethyst eyes met hers, and same smile she had, was plastered on Mei’s beautiful face.

“My wife.” Yuzu breathed, the two words feeling so foreign to her tongue, but at the same time so right.

Mei nodded at her, tugging her close. “My wife.” Mei whispered back to her ear, as a wave of heat ran through Yuzu’s body, settling on her cheeks. Mei giggled at how unbelievably adorable her wife was blushing and she leaned in to kiss her cheek.

“I wonder if you will ever get used to me tell you these things.” She teased, her purple eyes smiling with pure love.

“I don’t know. But we have our whole lives to test it out.” Yuzu teased back, blissfully forgetting that they were surrounded by their family and closest friends at their wedding reception.

“Oi! Get a room!” Matsuri jeered, her smirk more for fun than malice.

“Shush you, Mizusawa!” Himeko berated, earning a laugh around the room.

When the laughter died down, Mei cleared her throat, gaining everyone’s attention. She let go of Yuzu’s waist, and clasped her wife’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Before anything else, Yuzu and I would like to thank you for sharing this special day with us.” Mei bowed in front of them, wanting to show her appreciation. “I would also like to take this opportunity to thank Yuzu, the love of my life.” She nibbled her lower lip, stopping it from shaking.

“Aww Mei.. You don’t have to..”

“No it’s okay. I’m okay.” Mei took a deep breath, and went on. “Today would never have happened, if not for you. You are brave and resilient. You never stopped chasing me, even though I pushed you away so many times. You gave color and meaning to my monochromatic and otherwise meaningless life.”

Harumi couldn’t help but blush at the love struck former Student Council President. She was used to Mei’s long and boring speeches, but this one was certainly captivating.

“I couldn’t imagine anyone else standing beside me today.”

Udagawa choked on the wine he was drinking, while Matsuri patted his back hard.

“Many people would not understand our situation, because it is not the norm. But I was never one to care for what others thought, only of those whom I love. Yuzu, today, in front of everyone we love, I vow to not to be the best wife, but to be  _ your  _ wife. I will support you. I will encourage you. I will push you. We will walk this life together, hand in hand. And I promise to never let you go.”

“Mei,” Yuzu’s bright green eyes were clouded with tears, and she didn’t bother wiping them away. “I don’t know how to top that speech. But I just want you to know that I will be the first person you see when you wake up, and the last person when you sleep. And we will create wonderful memories in between. I love you so much.”

At the back, Shou leaned in on Ume, whispering. “We did good, didn’t we?”

“We did.” Ume smiled, her heart full of love at their two girls.


	26. Teaching each other something (Yuzu/Mei)

Yuzu made sure that day that no one was at home. She double, no, triple checked their schedules. Her mama was at the office working overtime and would be back the next day. Meanwhile, Mei had a business engagement with her grandfather, and would come back before or after midnight. She never understood how those boring events could last until early morning.

She looked at the clock on the living room. It was six in the evening. She had at least six hours to herself. She closed her eyes and wiggled her shoulders, savoring this sweet sweet moment.

Six hours of her favorite game Peach Sisters: The Ultimate  Scissor Sister Bonding!

There was no time to waste, so she quickly ran to her room to get her laptop, and proceeded to set it up on the center table. She went to the kitchen and gotten herself a slice of cake, in case she became hungry.

Alas! Everything was all set and ready to go.

* * *

Yuzu was at the critical stage in the game, her tongue peeking out of her lips, in concentration. She needed to absolutely nail this stage. Onee-chan had to rescue her younger sister from the evil café manager so they can finally be together. She was so engrossed at the game that she didn’t notice Mei was hovering behind her back for a good ten minutes, carefully watching her girlfriend maneuver herself from one obstacle to another.

“Turn right.” Mei suddenly instructed, making Yuzu shriek so loud, her soul probably left her body.

“M-m-mei! What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be with grandfather?”

Ignoring her girlfriend’s question, Mei leaned forward, and pointed at the screen. “Yuzu, you should turn right so you can finish the task faster. If you go to the left, it will set you back for at least ten minutes.”

Yuzu’s surprise turned quickly to disbelief. What Mei said was strangely too specific. How can she know exactly what to do?  _ No, no, no. Impossible. _ She shook her head, refusing to believe it one bit. Mei would never play anything like this.

She turned her attention back to her laptop and proceeded to go left, wanting to prove that she was the one who knew how to play this game.

Ten minutes later, onee-chan was still far from getting past the hotel concierge, and still far from finding her younger sister. Yuzu sighed in defeat, pouting at Mei, who was now seated beside her.

“Baby, help?”

She leaned in kissing Yuzu’s cheeks. “Of course.”

Little did Yuzu know, Mei had been practicing the game every day during her study hours, waiting for this opportunity to help her girlfriend.


	27. Relaxing (Himeko)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Wolpy's name for Himeko.

Himeko heard a faint but familiar beep as soon as she locked her main door. 

She raised her wrist not bothering to check the time. She already knew what the alarm meant.

Having deposited all her looted items, she walked over to the hidden cubicle inside her room. She carefully traced the wire by the wall, feeling the end with her fingers.

Finally, it was time to relax.

It had been a tough day, having worked double time checking out sites she has never covered before in the greater areas of Tokyo.

She was thankful she hadn't fully depleted her energy or else it would be a disaster. No one _must_ know her secret.

She sighed, remembering that no one _will_ ever know.

She flicked her wrist three times, and plugged the wire at the small opening at the base of her thumb.

Just then, a stream of colors illuminated the soundproofed room, forming a hologram of Alexa, dancing and waving at her owner's successful return.

_August 29, 2079. Welcome Miss Momokino Himeko Prototype 17. Battery level critically low. Commencing Relaxation Mode Level 10, all memories with Aihara Mei will be shown._

Himeko closed her eyes, like she would every day, letting her favorite memories temporarily fill the void of being the only survivor of the apocalypse.


	28. Feature a character you haven't before (Udagawa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give this man a first name, please!

As the sun set, casting a majestic hue of violet on orange and red, it signalled that another day has passed. 

And like any other day, Udagawa glanced at the room, doing his routinary final check for the night. He closed the lights and flipped the ‘closed’ sign, before locking his cafe. 

Summer was ending and he could already feel a cold bite in the air, a promise that autumn was just around the corner. He tugged his collar as he walked to keep his neck warm, having forgotten to bring a scarf. 

This was how his normal day would end. He would close the cafe and walk home. Alone. 

It was not like it ever bothered him that he was single. In fact, he was more at peace, knowing that his life was his own now. He was no longer obligated by his family to do anything he did not want to do.

After the fiasco of his engagement to Mei Aihara, his family had finally accepted that arranged marriage does not equate to forming a successful union, much less a successful business arrangement. This simply was not how the new generation worked.

But on some nights, his thoughts could not help but wonder. What if Yuzu had not gone out of her way and confessed? What if he did get married with Mei? What if…

A mix of sigh and groan escaped his lips, for he knew where these thoughts were going. He hastened his steps, wanting to get home quicker so he could shut away these thoughts and lock them in forever. Or maybe even just for that night. But like a man who keeps struggling in the quicksand, his thoughts devoured him faster.

He was still in love with Mei. 

He hadn’t really planned falling on love with her back then. Who does? 

It just  _ happened _ . He had found himself enamored with the grace and beauty that is Mei Aihara. Because it was an arranged marriage, he wanted to tread lightly during his engagement. His plan was to get to know his fiance, like a true gentleman would. After all, they had their whole lives to spend together.

But it was all too good to be true. And the funny thing about it was, no one ever asked how he felt when everything went down. Not when he got engaged, and not even when it was called off. 

It was like he was a piece of a puzzle that didn’t fit anywhere.

He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. After all the years, he knew how to get out of this hole. Every time he would think of the what ifs with Mei, the brightest set of green eyes would invade his mind. 

Yuzu. The girl who won Mei’s heart. And the girl whom Udagawa respected the most. 

If he had not known Yuzu, he may have thought differently. But he knew what Yuzu had gone through. And he knew that Mei was meant for Yuzu, as Yuzu was meant for Mei. 

He just wished his heart would finally understand this and move on. 

As he opened his door, his phone chimed with a new message. He opened it, expecting another one of those spam ads. His brow furrowed when he saw the sender, and quickly opened to read it.

_ ‘Aihara Mei had asked for a divorce from Aihara Yuzu.’ _

“Fuck me.” 


	29. Fairy Tale (Yuzu/Mei)

“Yuzu, do you need this to be on this side?” Mei checked out the table setting, and thought it was best to ask the one person whose voice mattered to her.

Yuzu was a few meters away from Mei, but regardless of the distance, she knew if Mei needed her. Cheesy, yes. But it was all true. 

Even if she was talking to someone else, or if she was in another room, or a few meters away, her ‘Mei meter’ would just go off. And she would know, if her wife needed her.

“Yeah, babe. That part is perfect.” Yuzu agreed, giving a thumbs up sign. The painting of Sappho and Erinna in a Garden at Mytilene hang at the center of their soon-to-be-opening pop-up restaurant. It was a bit freaky, being surrounded by historical arts combined with the newly installed ones by the up and coming artists d.wolpertinger and angel0wonder. But putting it altogether, the room was just magical.

For Yuzu, everything felt like a walk in the park. Things just worked out for them both. After being married for a few years, it still felt like a fantasy for her. Being with Mei, making their ambitions and dreams happen together was like a fairy tale. One she would never want to wake up of.

“What about this?” Yuzu cautioned, her hands adorning a black charred statue of a naked man, with a flute.

“As much as that one looks cute for you, no.” Mei said simply, shaking her head at the absurdity of what Yuzu was carrying. She didn’t really understand where all these “boho, chic antiques” items were coming from.

The place they chose as their spot for their first ever restaurant was at the heart of the Tokyo food market. It was a new venture, and so many things could go wrong. During their audution for the “Billion Yen Menu” show, Yuzu and Mei were asked of the tough, but necessary questions on how they planned to execute the dream that they had for the casual Japanese cuisine. Although they did not get in, the experience helped the blonde understand herself better. That cooking is what she wanted to do, and sharing it with the rest of the world felt the right thing to do.

Although Yuzu knew this wasn’t part of Mei’s dream. But because this was hers, she felt in her hearts of hearts that Mei was in it because of her. And she could not describe the happiness she was in. It was just all too overwhelming for her, but at the same humbling. They were in it together.

“I want you to try something, babe.” Yuzu took Mei’s hand and led her to the kitchen. She opened the oven, and she took out the apple pie she had been baking.

Mei couldn’t be more proud at her wife. Seeing her in this environment, in her natural element, it was just so mesmerizing.

“Yuzu.” Mei’s beautiful sweet voice called out, and Yuzu’s heart melted. “I love you.  _ Forever _ .”

Yuzu eyes opened as the stream of light entered the room. Bewildered on where she was, she scanned her eyes around the room and the same realization would hit her like it would for the last few months. She was in her old apartment with her Mama and Papa.

She tried to move and she realized she had been clutching on a Manila Envelope tightly. A small sob escaped her lips. Gone was the fairy tale life she had with Mei, and this divorce papers she got last night were the proof. 


	30. Drunk Confessions (Harumi/Matsuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harumi and Matsuri are stuck in a room for twelve hours. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the twenty questions game.

“Pffttt” Matsuri snickered across the room, her long pink hair tumbling down her shaking shoulders.

Harumi couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

They had been stuck in this room for close to an hour, neither of them breaking the silence, except for that moment. Harumi was determined she could last this challenge. One, for her pride. Two, for her utter disdain towards Matsuri.

_ Okay, disdain may be too much of a strong word. Maybe just dislike. Or annoyance. Probably that. _

She closed her eyes and made herself comfortable on the chair, willing herself to sleep throughout this night. _ What is another ten hours? _ She could sleep for eight hours straight, then just continue to be quiet for the rest of the two hours.

_ Yep, sounds like a plan. _ She smiled to herself, not minding the scurrying noise Matsuri was making. Whatever it was, she had no business with it.

Her breathing was already slowing down, a sign her body was ready to shut off, when she felt a presence looming over her. She didn’t really want to open her eyes, but she also couldn’t sleep with someone breathing down on her.

“What is it?” Harumi drawled, eyes still closed.

“Ah finally! She speaks!” Matsuri went around and sat at the chair, in front of her. “You can’t avoid me forever. So we might as well have fun. Don’t you think?” She stretched her arm, holding a glass of wine towards Harumin.

Harumi sighed loudly, and sat up straight. _ Guess no sleeping tonight. _

She took the glass from Matsuri and took a big gulp, much to Matsuri’s surprise. “What? You said have fun, right?”

“I did! I guess I was just ready for more resistance.” She chuckled, pouring more wine on Harumi’s glass. “So why do you think they locked us in here?”

“Pretty obvious reason, I would say.”

“Which is?”

“They want us to get over this ‘awkwardness’ with each other. I mean we were okay-ish back in high school and uni.” She took another sip, this time with smaller amount, her eyes searching around the room. “Do we have anything to munch over here?” She thought out loud.

“Yeah, I checked. They stocked us up with this.” Matsuri leaned beside her chair and grabbed a bag of chips. “Not much of wine combo but definitely better than nothing.”

After several chips and a few sips, Harumi’s cheeks started to turn pink. “So what did you have in mind for fun?” She cocked her eyebrow, finally looking at Matsuri. This was the first time she had honestly checked out the pink haired girl since she came back to Tokyo a year ago. _ No wonder they stuck me here with her. _

She could say that age certainly has been kind to Matsuri. Maybe extra kind. 

Gone was the mischievous look about her, and was now replaced with an air of mystery. Like she was hiding something, and you could not help but get roped in on uncovering it. Her long pink locks was framing her small face, like a doll. She wasn’t as tall as Harumi, but she would definitely turn heads in a crowd.

“How about we play a game?” Matsuri’s piercing blue eyes stared at amber ones, and the air in the room suddenly felt heavier.

Harumi knew she should decline, after all, this was Matsuri. Shenanigans was her middle name. Yet, like a moth to a flame, she found herself saying “What kind of game?” 

Was it the effect of the alcohol? Or was it something else?

“Nothing dangerous. We’re way too old for that.” Matsuri leaned back, as she crossed her legs, carefully watching Harumi’s eyes leaving hers to catch a glimpse of her long slender thighs. “How about we play twenty questions?”

Harumi scoffed, “Seriously? What are we? Teenagers?”, setting down her wine glass, quietly asking for a refill, which Matsuri happily obliged.

“What? You have a better idea? We have ten hours to kill until they let us out. And you do know why they _ actually _ locked us in. Not some bullshit reason of ‘getting over the awkwardness’ crap. They _ think _ we are _ meant _ for each other.”

“Oh please. Now _ that _ is bullshit.” Harumi couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Certainly, there was no way Yuzu, Mei, Nene and Suzuran would ever think that. She left the country a year after she graduated from University, when she pursued her Masters degree in International Relations. Having only return to Tokyo, when she was tapped by non-profit organizations to lobby for the passage of same-sex marriage. And yes, she has had relationships with men and women in the past, but why would they consider her for Matsuri. _ Like why?? _

“Woah, maybe I should stop giving you more wine, Taniguchi-senpai.” Matsuri tried to joke, hiding the pain she felt from Harumin’s words, like a tiny needle prickling her heart. “But for real. I overheard Yuzu-chan and Mei-san talk about it. Pretty clear what they want. And as I said, now that we know what their true objectives are, we can outsmart them.” 

“How?”

“By having fun and getting to know each other. At the end of this challenge, and we become friends again, and only friends.. Then that means we won, and they lost right? We’ve proven to them that what they think is wrong. Plus this wine is _ really _ expensive, it would be a waste if we don’t drink _ all the bottles _they gave us.”

Harumi took a moment to consider everything she heard. If Matsuri did hear them earlier, then there is no denying their intentions. And it _ was _ a win-win for them – they would prove to their friends that there was nothing between them and there is that plus side of maybe actually tolerating each other.

“Fine,” Harumi cocked her head, in acceptance, “Ten questions each right? Do you want to ask first or should I?”

“Not so fast, my sexy tiger.” Matsuri grabbed the bottle of wine, and filled Harumi’s glass half full. “Every time we answer, we have to drink.”

“What? Why?”

“In vino veritas. In wine there is truth. And how can we get to know each other if we keep on lying?”

“Ugh, such a smartass. Fine. It’s not like I intended to lie anyway. Since you talked too much already, I’ll start. Why do you like to irritate people so much?”

Matsuri almost choked on her wine when she heard the question. “Fuck. Not holding back, huh.”

Harumi just shrugged, she was starting to enjoy this silly game.

Matsuri took another swig before she answered. “It’s not that I like to irritate people, it’s that I think when you push people outside of their comfort zone, that’s when you see them for who they really are. Does that make sense?”

She nibbled on this tidbit of Matsuri knowledge, “Doesn’t that just make you an ass?”

“I will answer that if that’s your second question.”

“Ah crap. Never mind. Go ahead with yours.”

“Why did you leave?”

“That’s a rather easy question.” The question took Harumi by surprise. She would have thought Matsuri would ask insanely insulting or revealing questions, not some boring ones. She took a sip, feeling the heat on her cheeks grow before answering, “And you know why I left. After university, and right after Yuzucchi and Prez got married, I just found myself alone. I know, you guys were there, but when Yuzucchi’s priorities shifted, I thought to myself surely, just like her, I can have something I am absolutely passionate about. And when the opportunity for my masters came, I grabbed it without second thought.”

Matsuri nodded slowly, accepting Harumi’s answer. She grabbed a new bottle and opened it, pouring on hers and Harumi’s glasses. “I thought you were running away from something.”

“I don’t know, maybe I was. But I guess, it was more heading towards myself.” Harumi smiled, feeling the alcohol’s effect on her. “So, have you ever fallen in love before?”

“Wow, you’re really not holding any punches, I see.” She shifted her position while drinking, tucking her right leg underneath her. “Well, I thought I have.”

“That’s it? That’s your answer? I refuse to accept that lame ass answer.”

“You are so freaking red right now. But it’s good, I like this.” Matsuri held the glass again and took a sip, finally feeling the buzz. “I _ thought _ I was in love with Yuzu-chan.”

“What?!” Harumi shouted, again Matsuri taking her by surprise, this time with this revelation.

“Come on, it’s not like you didn’t notice. I mean, I came looking for her when I was in middle school! I followed her around, and even almost got Mei-san raped. Which, again, I truly regret. But yeah, who would do that for a ‘_ friend’ _?” She air quoted for emphasis.

“So then why did you say you thought you did? Meaning you didn’t?” Harumi rested her chin on her palm. The wine was really getting to her.

“Are you jumping to your third question?”

“Fuck. No.” She pouted, feeling somewhat constrained by the rules. She waived her hand, signaling her to continue.

Matsuri laughed, seeing Harumi become uninhibited was definitely warming her heart. She bit her lip, remembering that this was just a game. “Were _ you _ever in love with Yuzu-chan?”

Harumi regarded the question for a moment. She wondered how many glasses she has had, seeing how loose her tongue was becoming. But this game was about honesty. And so far, Matsuri’s responses have all been just that. It would be a shame if she did otherwise.

“Yes.” She finally answered, her amber eyes locking in with ocean blue ones.

Matsuri chuckled at the honest reply, and raised her glass as a toast. _ Fucking Yuzu and her charms _, they both thought quietly.

“Do you think Prez is the right person for Yuzucchi?”

Matsuri shrugged, “I mean.. They’re married.”

Harumi rolled her eyes. “Duh. Obviously, but do you think she’s _ right _for her? I mean, we both basically just confessed for Yuzu here.” 

“What can I say? It’s not Yuzu’s fault she’s charming. It’s more like she saw in Mei, what she never saw in us. Someone who makes her world turn upside down with just a look. Someone who pushes her to aim higher. And Yuzu does the same to Mei. They feed off on each other, and honestly, I’m jealous on what they have. I would kill to have that.”

Harumi stood up and walked over to the couch Matsuri was sitting on. She sat down and cupped Matsuri’s cheeks and gently shook it. “Who are you and what have you done to Matsuri?”

“Oh stop.” She grabbed Harumi’s hand prying her face away. Her fingers lingering longer than necessary. She looked at Harumi’s red face, wondering if she noticed. She took her glass and sipped.

“Why didn’t you do anything to tell Yuzu-chan how you felt?”

“Ohhh that’s a tough one. I actually did.” Harumi shook her head and smiled at the memory. “But I chickened out. It was back in high school, when Prez was still engaged with Udagawa-san, and Yuzucchi finally confessed to me she was in love with Mei. When I heard those words, I felt like I was punched in the gut. And in the heat of the moment I told her I loved her too. But after seeing how shocked she was, I backed out and as a friend. Silly me right?”

“Why are you silly?”

“Ah, is that your fourth question?”

“Yes. I’m amazed and somewhat disappointed that you can still remember the count. So, why are you silly?” She reached out and poured on both their empty glasses, filling it almost to the brim.

“Hmmmmm,” Harumi stretched her legs in front of her, getting comfortable on the couch beside Matsuri. “I had the chance to tell her the truth, and I balked. I was scared of rejection and I was more terrified I might lose her as a friend too. But you know, I think one of the greatest tragedies in life, is when you always have that _ what if _ lingering at the back of your mind.” She reached for her glass and took a sip, then munched on the chips beside it. “Speaking of regrets, what was yours?”

“Mmm, so were getting to these _ kind _ of questions.” Matsuri swirled her glass, watching the red liquid dance. She could feel her body tingling all over, the wine getting to her. “Regrets. Oh god, I have a lot of those. One, was what I said earlier with Mei. What the fuck was I thinking, right? What if something happened to Mei back then? God. What else. Oh, I regret that I never really got to be close with my parents. They were busy working so they barely had time for me, but I regret that at that time I accepted it as that and just didn’t bother to do anything to change it.”

Harumi listened intently and she found herself in awe at the person in front of her. Half of it would probably because of the wine, but she was starting to see Matsuri differently. Without thinking she reached out and clasped Matsuri’s hand. “I like this new you.”

All the blood on Matsuri’s body suddenly rushed to her head, along with the alcohol she had already consumed. And for the first time in a long time, she was speechless.

“You’re drunk.” She said after what felt like ages, as she gently wiggled her hand out and grabbed a chip, thankful for the reprieve of doing something other than holding her hand.

Harumi smiled and held her thumb and forefinger in front of her, “Hmm, just a teeny tiny bit. Not drunk enough to forget that it’s still my turn since you proceeded with your fourth question. So here’s my fifth. What was the wildest thing you did?”

“Oh god, are you sure you wanna know?” She stood up and went to the cupboard, looking for more chips. She settled back on the couch, facing Harumi, her right side leaning on the backrest. She was definitely enjoying this side of the younger Taniguchi. “Just to clarify, are you asking sexual or like just adventurous kind?”

“Wildest. I don’t care if its sexual or not.”

“Hmmm. Okay. Please don’t judge. It was after you left. Me and Nene, we..” She paused, as embarrassment settled on her face. “we wanted to do something really crazy, coz everyone left. Yuzu and Mei were busy with married life. You were gone. Suzuran-senpai was busy with her family business. And one thing led to another…”

“Oh my god, you had guys sex!” Harumi’s eyes were like saucers, her mouth hanging open in shock.

“No, silly. Shut up and listen. We ended up doing this crazy photoshoot.”

“Huh? Photoshoot? What’s so wild about that?”

“Naked. We were both naked.” Matsuri whispered in embarrassment.

“Oh my god! You didn’t!” Harumin’s head hung forward, her cheeks as red as a tomato.

It was all positively endearing to see, Harumi’s gorgeous face making these expressions, and Matsuri heart beat faster. She hadn’t felt like this for a long time, and the alcohol was not making things easier for her mind to process.

She scooted closer, laughter bubbling in her throat. “We did. And I still have a copy of it.”

“Did you regret it?”

“I’m pretty sure, I just answered that question. Is that your,” Matsuri held up her hand, trying to recount the questions already asked. “Sixth?”

“Nooooo. Oh my god, since when did you become such a stickler for rules. I take back what I said, I don’t like this side of you.” Harumin grabbed her glass and took a big gulp.

_ Why didn’t they hang out like they did before? _Matsuri thought, as she herself drank from her glass. She doesn’t really know what happened. Or what changed between them. When Harumin came back, it was like there was this invisible wall between them that just made it impossible to get back to where they left off.

“What happened to you when you left?”

Harumin leaned her head back, trying to consider how she could answer the question. “I don’t know if you know or remember, but back in high school, Yuzucchi actually ran against Mei for the Student Council position. She obviously lost, but during her final speech, she said that she hoped I would _ express _more my feelings, and that I should not hate myself for being a secret gyaru.” She tilted her head, looking at Matsuri with twinkle in her eyes, and a cute smile curving her lips. “So when I was overseas, I finally realized what she meant. That the world will continue to turn, whether you are true to your feelings or not. So I chose to finally be me.”

Matsuri hummed, as she took bite of chips.

“What about you? What happened to you when I left?” Harumin grabbed the bottle and tried to pour on their glasses, but made a bit of a mess with her unsteady hand. Though neither were bothered with it.

“Me?” Matsuri pursed her lips, deep in thought, feeling the effects of the wine consume her. The thoughts of her drinking spree at different bars, and hotels flashing before her eyes. She remembered one time, Nene had to call Yuzu to help her get home. All because she spiraled out of control when Harumin left. She gulped the a large amount of wine, “Let’s just say, I was just like you. When you left, I found out what and who mattered to me.”

It took a while before Matsuri’s words sunk in for Harumi, mainly because she was drunk. But when it did, her heart began to race. She couldn’t quite figure out what Matsuri meant, and it would be definitely embarrassing if her understanding was wrong. She took another sip from her glass, contemplating on the possibility of both of them together..

“You look like you’re having fun there. What are you thinking?” Matsuri chuckled, noticing the small smile forming on Harumi’s lips.

Harumi bit her lip, carefully considering how she could get away from this question without lying. Damn the alcohol for making it difficult for her think rationally. “Uhm, I’m thinking I’m quite drunk.” She saw Matsuri raise a brow, “and how you were right. This.. These questions are fun.” She drank the last bits of the wine quickly, hoping that answer would satisfy Matsuri.

Harumi’s curiosity was eating at her on what Matsuri meant. Without being too forward, she scooted closer a few inches. Feeling braver than usual, all thanks to the two and a half bottle of wine they have downed, she took another big gulp for good measure, before asking. “What’s the one thing you want to do in your life right now?”

She held her gaze with ocean blue ones, and found herself being drawn by it. She hadn’t really considered _ looking _ at Matsuri’s eyes since she was preoccupied with emerald ones, but now that she was, she couldn’t stop her heart from beating fast. Was Matsuri’s eyes always this pretty? Her lashes were very long and thick, creating this enigmatic appeal.

“Not so much as what I want to do. But, I guess, maybe more on what I want to be.” Matsuri stretched her arm on the headrest of the couch, and leaned her head on it. She could feel the dizziness starting to set in.

“Hmm. What do you want to be?” Harumin prodded gently, when the pink-haired girl became quiet.

She closed her eyes, and gave a sad smile. “Happy. I want to be happy.”

The look on Matsuri’s face, clenched her heart. The immediate and intense feeling of wanting to see the person in front of her happy, tugged at very core of her being. But happy, how? And happy with who? With her? 

But given her inebrated state, she pushed past the questions she would normally dwell on. She extended her hand and ever so gently touched Matsuri’s outstreched one. “Aren’t you happy now?” 

Matsuri didn’t flinch at the sudden, but certainly welcome contact. She kept her eyes closed, and for the first time in a long time, she smiled an honest to goodness smile. But she couldn’t bring herself to admit she was happy at that moment. “Hmmm. Eight question?” she asked instead.

She felt Harumi shift, and as the couched swayed with the movement, so did her head. She could absolutely feel her world spinning, and she bit her lip to try to calm it down. Fuck. She was wasted now, for sure. 

When she opened her eyes, her breath caught in her throat. Harumi was just a few inches away, and she could practically feel her breath on her. Her heart beat a mile a minute at the closeness, and she gulped loudly. “W-What’s wrong?”

“I’ll take that as your seventh question. And to answer, nothing’s wrong. In fact,” Harumi leaned in closer, her smoldering eyes dangerously travelling to settle on her lips. “I’m feeling pretty gooood, right now.”

“My turn. Do you like anyone right now?” Harumi’s hot breath tingled on her cheeks, setting it ablaze. 

Despite the tough act Matsuri has been known for, when it came to her feelings, she was just as fluffy as the Yuzubocchi mascot. In truth, she’s disgustingly sweet and nauseatingly cheesy. 

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her raging beast that is her heart. Why the fuck does Harumi have to be this beautiful and this god damn close?

“Yes, there is.” She answered truthfully, with a voice just above a whisper. Most likely Harumi would not remember this anyway, as hammered as she seemed now. “Why do you wanna know?”

“Let’s just say, I’m curious..” Not breaking eye contact, she slowly raised her hand and cupped Matsuri’s cheek. “And, I want to know if I have competition.” 

The feel of Harumi’s warm palm on her skin was like a long time coming. She leaned in on Harumi’s hand, relishing the warmth and tingles it spread all over her body. It just felt so perfect. So _ right _. And the feelings she had been trying to hide couldn’t be held at bay anymore. 

“Can I kiss you?” Harumi’s eyes searched hers, almost like pleading for her approval. And right before she could answer or even nod, Harumi closed the gap between them, crashing their lips in haste. The kiss was intense, as if they were making up for all those years they had lost. She nipped Matsuri’s lower lip, making the other moan. And her whole body burned with desire. 

Harumi had never felt like this before. With anyone. But was it just because of the alcohol? Or was it truly something more? A groan broke her thoughts, and she realized it was her own. She felt Matsuri’s probing tongue, fighting for dominance, and she leaned in, pinning her on the couch. 

Gasping for much needed air, Matsuri broke the kiss. She hid her face in embarrassment at the crook of Harumi’s neck, confusion and elation coursing in her being. Snaking her arm around Harumi’s nape, she held her tightly. “Is this real? Or will you forget all of this tomorrow?”

Harumi’s heart broke at the doubt on Matsuri’s voice. Frankly, the amount of alcohol they had drank that night was more than she had ever had in her whole life. She couldn’t really tell what would happen tomorrow or the day after, but she knew at the moment.. she wanted this more than anything. 

She leaned back, wanting to look at the ocean blue eyes that had now captured her heart. 

“Honestly, I don’t know. But..” She gently kissed her forehead. 

“Would you..” Then the right cheek. 

“Want to..” Left cheek. 

“Find out..” The tip of her nose.

Before settling on the softest lips she had kissed. “With me?”


End file.
